


Panties Are the Least of Dean's Issues

by leftdragonpainter, VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Interrupting Sam Winchester, M/M, Panty Kink, Supportive Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Gabriel decides to join in with his own pranks when Dean takes one of his against Sam a little too far. Unexpected admissions and awkwardness are just standard at this point in the Winchester's lives.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Gabi here: So this came about after late night fb messaging with the fabulous VampAmber. This is our ending result. Also this is the very first time I've ever collaborated with anyone so I hope ya'll enjoy.  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3
> 
> Amber here: It started as a joke and ended up as a fic. Sounds about right. ^_^ Anyway, welcome to the insanity of our two brains combined. It's my first collab too, so be gentle. Only a bit of rope play to start off with, something along those lines.
> 
> Enjoy!

The prank war had escalated to the point that Gabriel had finally joined in. He usually considered staying out of them as only fair, since it'd be like a Major League baseball player going up against kids playing t-ball. Normally he stayed out of the Winchester's little jokes, but this time Dean had gone too far. ****  
** **

Nobody messes with his Sammy-kin's hair. ****  
** **

If Gabriel hadn't sensed it happening, and immediately snapped it away, the Nair in Sam's organic shampoo would have made his Samsquatch balder than a bald eagle in July. He could've just snapped Sam's hair right back, but that was beside the point. This meant war. ****  
** **

He was trying to think about the perfect payback, when inspiration hit. It was time for Dean's masculinity to take a hit! ****  
** **

Gabriel, Archangel and part-time Trickster, snapped his fingers. ****  
** **

***** ****  
** **

Towel wrapped around his waist, Dean stepped back into the motel room. Opening his duffle, he reached in for clean boxer briefs and... ****  
** **

_Where the hell were his boxer briefs?_ ****  
** **

Instead of boxers, all he found were white lace-y, satin-y panties. Dean frowned. "What the hell?"

He dug through the bag, emptying it out on the mattress of the no-tell motel they were staying in for the duration of their current hunt. Easy-peasy salt'n'burn and back again. Sam had gone to get dinner for them while Dean claimed the shower. Now where the fuck were his underwear? It's not like he'd never gone commando before, but he'd like to know what happened to his things. He narrowed his eyes. Sammy was getting him back apparently. That bitch. ****  
** **

Curious, he held up the frilly slip of fabric. He was alone in the room for the moment. No one was there to judge him if he were to put them on. After all, he hadn't tried this again after the whole Rhonda Hurley incident years ago, but he had wondered if he still might kinda like it. ****  
** **

" _Fuck,"_   came out as he slipped them on over his ass. He shifted his junk into a more comfortable position. These were panties for fuck's sake, they weren't supposed to fit like this. _Feel_ like this. ** **  
****

Just as he was running his hands over the back of his ass, appreciating the texture of the lace cupping his curves, the sound of wings came from behind him. ****  
** **

"Hello, De-." A choking sound followed. " _Dean?_ " ** **  
****

Dean felt his face redden. He reached over to the bed, snagging his pants. Before he could put them on, Castiel spoke.

"Don't." ** **  
****

Dean's finger's clenched the denim in his hands. He looked over his shoulder at the angel. Castiel's piercing blue gaze was fixated on the hunter's ass, mouth open. He took a tentative step closer. ****  
** **

"Uh, Cas? I know we've talked about personal space, but, uh, this kinda falls into that category. Mind leaving so I can get dressed?" Fuck if the hunter's body wasn't reacting to the lust fueled expression on the angel. _Down boy,_ he thought. He tried to subtly shift the jeans in front of his sudden, and quickly growing erection, hiding it from the other man. Between the panties and his normal reaction to Castiel, Dean was finding it difficult to taper down his dick. ** **  
****

Castiel's face hardened. He took another step forward. "I think that... I think that I do actually mind, Dean." ****  
** **

"Cas, I..." Dean stuttered out, no clue what he was going to say next, even though he knew exactly what he _wanted_ to say. Something along the lines of _take me, I'm yours_ , except a lot less cheesy because he was Dean Winchester, and the only cheesy he did was mac'n'cheese. Digressing, he cleared his throat. "Do you... even know what you're talking about?" He yanked his jeans on awkwardly, not wanting to have this conversation in just a pair of panties. ** **  
****

"Dean." Castiel gave Dean that eyebrow treatment that the hunter had always been weak against. He sighed, exasperated. "I was alive before your species even existed in its current form. I do actually know about sex." ** **  
****

"I didn't mean it like that," Dean said, trying to figure out the best angle to hide his now fully hard penis, the jeans only making it more obvious. "I mean, I know you know about sex. Like, uh, April, and that porn with the pizza man and all." _Probably even Meg,_ he thought sourly. "I just meant... why me?"

"You would have to be blind to not see how incredible you are, Dean. You are brave, and compassionate, and intelligent." The longer Castiel talked, the more Dean blushed. "You are what every person should strive to be. How could I not be attracted to that? And the..." Now it was the angel's turn to blush and stutter. "The packaging is... quite attractive as well." Castiel let his gaze shift back to the white lace peeking out from the unbuttoned jeans Dean had all but forgotten about, lingering. ** **  
****

"You really think all that?" Dean asked in awe. ** **  
****

"Of course, Dean." That smile, damn... ** **  
****

"I've, uh, felt the same, uh, for you. For a damn long time," Dean said softly, stumbling over the words. It was the first time he had ever said that out loud, and had to admit it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Especially now that he knew Castiel felt the same.

Castiel smiled at the hunter's words. The air around them shifted, thickened as the seraph took a step closer. Arching his brow again, he suggested as though the thought hadn't already crossed the hunter's mind. "Now about those...panties?" ****  
** **

Dean sucked in a breath. Embarrassed, he tried to offer up an explanation. "Yeah. These aren't my normal, uh, you know. Think Sam left them in my bag as a prank or something." ****  
** **

"Yet you put them on." It wasn't a question. They both knew it. ** **  
****

"I, uh, needed some underwear," Dean explained weakly. ** **  
****

"Dean." The eyebrow went up, and this time stayed up. ** **  
****

"I had no choice?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. ** **  
****

"Dean, you should know by now to not lie to me," Castiel said in such a commanding voice that Dean couldn't help but shiver. It was the same voice that he had used all those years ago when Cas had threatened to send Dean back into Hell. How was that so freaking hot? ** **  
****

It took Dean a few moments to stop drooling and to remember he was probably supposed to respond here. "I like them," he muttered, barely audible, even to himself. ****  
** **

Castiel didn't even have to say his name this time, just glare and clear his throat. ****  
** **

"I... like them," Dean said through gritted teeth.

Castiel's smile finally returned. "As do I," he responded, his voice even deeper than usual now. ****  
** **

"Well..." Dean paused for a moment as he tried to gather his courage. "Maybe you would like them even more up close and personal?" He wiggled his hips invitingly. This was nothing he would have ever expected to happen, but now he wanted to thank his little brother for the prank. The panties were even better than he remembered, too, so double score. ** **  
****

But then Dean's thoughts were cut off as he felt Castiel's hand slip under the waistband of his jeans and start to knead his ass. Dean moaned and pulled Castiel in for the filthiest kiss he could manage. This was not how he expected their first kiss to go, but damn if it wasn't hot as fuck. He moaned again as he felt how hard the angel was. ****  
** **

"God, Cas," he groaned as Castiel moved to start sucking on his earlobe then biting his neck. "More, please," he begged. ** **  
****

His back hit the mattress, startling the hunter until his mouth was once again filled with Castiel's tongue. He thrust up into the body on top of him, wanting the friction, needing it with all his being. ****  
** **

"Dean," Castiel let out in a breath as Dean pushed him up enough to start unbuttoning his shirt. He yanked the tie, loosening it even more than it already was, as Castiel took up where Dean had left off in the friction department. "Want you."

"Need you, Cas," Dean said as he pushed off Castiel's coat. He tossed the material, and it landed beside him on the bed. The angel attacked his mouth again, and all was silent and forgotten except for a few moans that escaped their locked lips. ** **  
****

Just as things were starting to go really good, Dean heard the motel room door open. Suddenly he was alone on the bed, the brief rustle of wings the only sign that it hadn't been like that the whole time Sam was gone. ****  
** **

"Hey, I found some articles at the library that might be..." Sam stopped speaking as soon as he saw Dean seemingly kissing air. Then he let out a loud "eww" when he noticed the state of Dean's lower half. He slapped a giant hand over his eyes, blocking the sight. ****  
** **

"Sammy!" Dean yelped. He reached for a pillow but grabbed the forgotten trench coat instead to try and hide his aching erection. ** **  
****

"Whatever it was you were doing, I do not want to know," Sam all but shouted, interrupting his brother. "I'm leaving, and will be back after I've drank enough liquor to completely forget what I just saw." ** **  
****

"Sammy! You don't have to-" Dean's response was too late as Sam turned around, slamming the door on his way out. ** **  
****

Dean stared at the door for over a minute, blinking a lot and trying to get his bearings back. Then he stood up, zipped his jeans up, and shrugged. "At least he didn't notice the panties," he said to himself.


	2. Chapter Two

It had taken Dean twenty minutes to cool off, second shower included, but eventually he had text Sam that it was safe to return. He rolled his eyes as a tentative knock sounded outside before the door opened slowly and his moose of a brother appeared. ****  
** **

"Is it safe for me to come in yet?" Sam asked. He hadn't bothered to go drinking, just went to sit back in the Impala to wait as usual. They didn't really have time to waste while on a case. The Kill Sam's Memory With Alcohol plan would have to wait. ** **  
****

"Shut up, bitch. Give me my food." Dean reached for the bag with all the enthusiasm of a toddler asking for their favourite toy. Nothing like a hopefully still warm burger to make the hunter completely forget about his earlier embarrassment. ** **  
****

"Jerk." Sam set the bag of burgers and pie on the table. He couldn't believe his brother, he thought as he spared a glance at Dean's bed. That was when he noticed something. "Is that Cas' coat?" ** **  
****

"What?" Green eyes widened in a panic. Choking on the bite of burger he had just taken, Dean sputtered. "Um...what? Where? Who now?"

Sam hadn't gone to Stanford for nothing. He was fairly intelligent. He could also speak Dean. "Wait a minute. Were you and Cas... Did you two finally..." ****  
** **

Dean turned an interesting shade of red, Sam noticed. ****  
** **

"Really? Because if that's the case, man, I'm happy for you guys." Sam was quite sincere, he had had a front row seat over the years of unrequited Destiel pining. Frankly he was over it and thought it was past time that they pulled their heads out of their respective asses. ** **  
****

Dean glanced at his brother nervously. "You sure? I mean, it's not, like, weird for you or anything?" ****  
** **

Sighing, Sam moved to sit in front of his brother. "Dean. He's your, _our_ best friend, and if he makes you happy, which I know he does, then it's not my place to stand in the way of that." ****  
** **

A sharp clap of thunder sounded as Gabriel made his usual appearance. It was over the top and no matter how many times the Winchester's begged him to arrive quieter, or just, you know, call ahead, Gabriel simply refused to change. He arched one brow at Dean. "Woah, woah, woah. What's this I hear about you and Cassie-pants? Did you two finally do the do? Or did he do the do to you?" ****  
** **

He added a wiggle at the end. ****  
** **

Dean glared, crossing his arms. "I'm not talking about this with you." ****  
** **

"Oh, but I want to talk about it. But something's missing." Gabriel tapped his pursed lips for a second then snapped his fingers. Castiel appeared in the room beside Dean, confusion on his face.

"Dean? What's going on?" Castiel asked. His face reddened slightly at the sight of the hunter, his thoughts immediately returning to what they had been doing barely an hour earlier. ** **  
****

"Well, Cassie. We are discussing the fact that you and Dean-o here have finally got around to doing each other," Gabriel exclaimed, bouncing on his toes. He was basically a puppy with a new toy, or... Gabriel just being Gabriel. ** **  
****

Sam rolled his eyes. "Gabe, leave them alone." ****  
** **

"Yeah. What he said," Dean agreed, and pointed over his shoulder at his brother.  ** **  
****

Castiel's brow lowered. "I really don't think that whatever is going on between Dean and I is any of your business, brother." ****  
** **

Gabriel paused, considering. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh! I get it. You are just shy about it. Tell you what, I'll let you in on a secret of mine." ****  
** **

Sam knew what was coming but he couldn't stop the archangel. It didn't help that he was sure that the blond had mojo'd his mouth shut. Sam threw him a bitch-face.

"Since we're doing confessions about sexy times, well, me and Sammich here have been doing the do for the past five months," Gabriel announced, ignoring the glare from his plaything. The reactions from the hunter and angel were hilarious. Dean choked on air, gasping and becoming even redder than he had been before. Castiel turned into a statue, unmoving yet vibrating with the intense need to escape. ** **  
****

Despite his need to smack the archangel, Sam blushed but didn't deny it. ****  
** **

Dean came back to breathing and anger took over. Moving quickly, he grabbed his angel blade from his duffle. Castiel moved just as swift, and held back the hunter. Dean's eyes narrowed. Fucking Trickster fucking his brother. ****  
** **

"I will kill you, you sonofabitch! You... you..." Dean paused as he stumbled over an adjective to use. " _Defiled_ my baby brother!" ** **  
****

"Dean." Finally free of his verbal constraints, Sam sighed at his sibling's actions. ** **  
****

"Hey, you've finally gotten around to defiling mine but you don't hear me making a fuss do you? No. I even gave you an unintentional kinky helping hand." Gabriel paused, then gagged. "That came out wrong." ** **  
****

Dean blushed, stammering. "Whatever, man. Fuck you." ****  
** **

"No, no, Dean-o. That's Sammy-kin's job."

Sam covered his face with a giant palm. Then lowered it as a thought came to him. "What helping hand? What did you do, Gabe?" ****  
** **

The Trickster smirked. ****  
** **

"Nothing! He did nothing, Sammy. Drop it," the growl of denial was unsurprising. Hell, denial was almost the standard setting for Dean by now. ** **  
****

The two couples stared each other down across the expanse of the room. Castiel finally released his hold on the hunter. Gabriel spoke up with a smirk. "Should I take the panties back, then?" ****  
** **

"No!...Err, I mean, they're already worn, and ya know, there anyway, and well..." Dean blushed harder than he ever thought possible. ** **  
****

"Panties? You know what? I don't want to know." Sam had a pretty good idea what Gabriel had done, but he really wasn't in the mood to ever learn the details. He wondered if he could find brain bleach for sale online somewhere. ** **  
****

Or maybe a hypnotist. ****  
** **

How was this his life?

 


End file.
